


Breathe Scott

by Megchad22



Series: Accidental Time Travel [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Isaac, Bisexual Scott McCall, M/M, Multi, Sex Positve Isaac, Sex Repusled Scott, communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a companion for my Accidental Time travel. It's set before Accidental Time Travel but doesn't need the first story to be read for it to make sense. Scott figures out something new about himself and freaks out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Scott

Stiles was sitting in his bedroom trying to work on his APUSH paper before Derek arrived when Scott burst through his window.

Stiles spun around, squawking “Dude, what the hell” only to stop short at the terrified look on Scotts face, “What’s wrong? Whose dying?”

Scott shook his head, “No one’s dying. I just…” Scott trailed off looking miserable.

“You just…” Stiles prompted when it was clear his best friend wasn’t going to say anything.

“I don’t want to have sex” Scott blurted out.

Stiles blinked, “with me? Because, dude, that’s probably a good thing. My boyfriend and your boyfriend _and_ girlfriends would be unhappy if you did.”

Scott shook his head, “no I mean, I don’t want to have sex, like at all. Ever.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “Okay, let’s start at the beginning. Now is this a new feeling or one that has been around.” He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question but though that Scott needed to say it. It would also keep Scott from going down the ‘supernatural causes’ trail that they each had tendency toward.

“I think…” Scott started biting his lip, “I think I’ve always felt like this.” He looked down, worrying his lip.

Stiles blew out a relived breath. “Ok. Now do you think you might be ace like Isaac?”

Isaac had come out to pack about his asexuality about four months ago. Before that he and Stiles had researched the topic fully. The easy acceptance by the pack, particularly Scott, Kira, and Allison, had helped the young beta to gather his courage. The four had quietly began dating not long after that. 

Scott thought about it for a second then shook his head. “No I am attracted to them” he flushed, “very attracted but…the thought of actually doing anything with them makes my skin crawl.”

Stiles hums a bit, “No worries man, it just sounds like your sex repulsed.”

Scott looked confused and slightly winded, which was both worrying and amusing. “Sex repulsed” he squeaked.

“Yeah, I found the term when I was researching Asexuality for Isaac. All it means is you don’t like or want sex. I have a few forums if you want to check them out.” 

“Oh, thanks man” Scott sounded grateful but still seemed a little down.

“Scott?” He asked.

“It’s just…how do I tell Allison, Kira, and Isaac? I mean do I just blurt out that I think their awesome and I love them but I never want to have sex with them. What if they freak out?” 

“First of all they won’t freak out, they love you. Isaac knows the term since we looked into the fact that he’s sex positive. Second of all anyone who reacts badly to you not wanting to have sex deserves the beating I would give them for hassling you. Third just talk to them, tell them it’s like shopping some people like it, other people hate it, and some don’t give a fuck.”

Finally, Scott seems to relax, “Thanks” he said again. This time full of relief.

“Okay, Crisis averted?” Scott nods, “Good now go find your mates, dude, and talk about this. Derek’s coming over and while you might not like sex I am hoping to get some tonight.”

Scott burst into laughter but leaps out the window anyway. Hopefully running off to talk to his boyfriend and girlfriends. 


End file.
